Stingue Week 2015
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Simple - It's Stingue Week!
1. White

**Prompt: White**

XXX

White. That was the colour of his guild mark. The colour of light. The colour of heaven. The colour of everything good. But yet, he was the more troublesome and devilish of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. With his bright blond hair, he was the sunlight.

XXX

 **...It's late and I couldn't think well, okay? I'm not used to writing Sting and Rogue stuff**


	2. Fight

**Prompt: Fight**

XXX

"I swear to the Gods above, you are the worst guild master Sabertooth has ever had! Why the hell did we even agree to this?!"

"Hey, I'm trying my best here, right Lector?"

"Sting-kun does try his best..."

"Frosch?"

"Fro thinks so too..."

Rogue huffed and crossed his arms. He shook his head in dismay and turned his back on Sting "C'mon Frosch, let's go. I don't have the patience to stick around for much longer today".

Frosch looked between the two Dragon Slayers before obeying and following Rogue as the raven haired mage left the guild hall. Sting sighed and slumped back into his chair, a palm resting under his chin and an elbow propped on the arm of the chair. Lector padded up to his feet and tugged on his pant leg gently. "Sting-kun... He doesn't really mean that. I'm sure most guild masters make mistakes when they first start out".

Sting bent over and picked the reddish Exceed up, setting him on his lap and smiling a little bit. "Thanks Lector, I know he'll come round. We've had fights before, just not this bad. He just needs some time to himself".

"Frosch will help him too, right?"

"Yeah, he will, so long as he doesn't run off to Fairy Tail again". The two best friends then shared a laugh before getting ready to head home themselves. Rogue would come round eventually and the fight would soon be forgotten about.

XXX

 **...I swear I can't write for these two...ugh. We'll see how the week progresses anyway**


	3. Comfort

**Prompt: Comfort**

XXX

Rogue held Frosch close to him protectively, both of them looking on in a dumbfounded and shocked daze as Lector was ripped away from them. Sting's breathing increased and he let out a sharp, ear-piercing scream for his russet Exceed. "Lector's gone..." Frosch whimpered, "Master killed him...". Rogue watched as Sting escaped the onlookers of the Sabertooth guild and ran outside. Rogue held Frosch tighter as their master turned to look at him and made his escape too.

The two partners soon found their friend sat beneath a tree. The Shadow Dragon Slayer gave a deep sigh and put Frosch down, telling him silently to stay back while he walked over cautiously to the Light Dragon Slayer. The blond male still had tears running down his face, in all due respect, and Rogue silently sat beside him, slipping his arms round his 'twin' and drawing him into a comforting hug. Nobody but Rogue knew how much Lector really meant to Sting. Losing him was as painful as losing a limb.

"Rogue..." came the shattered voice from the blond and Rogue only tightened his arms round him. "Lector...he killed Lector..."

"I know...but we'll find a way to get him back...I promise".

The two sat together in a comforting embrace, the blond kept snugly against the raven's chest and soon enough, Frosch wandered over, mentally disobeying his orders due to his short attention span, and squirmed his way under Sting's arm to sit on his lap and join the hug.

XXX

 **I'm such a horrible person to put you all through this scene again, aren't I? Oh well...I didn't know what else to do for this prompt except remember Lector's 'death' so here we have it! *sigh* I am so not doing well with these two. Y'know, I was originally going to have Gray and Lyon make a small cameo appearance in this and then my brain was yelling at me all like "LEAVE THE ICE MAGES ALONE JUST FOR THIS WEEK, DAMMIT!" So there we go. And yes, I did change what happened slightly because well...the prompt...duh. I suck at writing for these two~...**


	4. Home

**Prompt: Home**

XXX

"I miss him Lector..."

"I know Sting-kun, I miss Frosch just the same".

"But we've both been away training separately for such a long time, what if he...moved on?"

"Don't think like that Sting-kun! Rogue wouldn't move on just because you both went away for training purposes, he's not like that!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Sting and Lector both looked up, seeing they had reached the Sabertooth guild and Rogue and Frosch were standing there too, waiting for them. The dressed up Exceed hopped over to Lector and hugged the russet Exceed tightly, tail swishing happily with a smile on his green face. Lector grinned and hugged Frosch back, tail also swishing in glee.

"How was the training?" Rogue asked as he approached Sting.

"It went well, what about you?"

"It was fine, nothing went wrong". A strange silence hung between them and they both glanced at their hugging Exceeds before looking back at one another. "I missed you, you know".

"...I missed you too". Sting then suddenly, and unexpectedly, threw his arms round Rogue's waist, burying his nose in the crook of the raven's neck and inhaled his scent deeply. "I'm glad to be home, the distance was too much...I thought...you'd-"

"Moved on? Not a chance. Somebody needs to keep you in order". Sting lifted his head as Rogue hugged him back. Frosch and Lector watched, the former now sitting on the latter's shoulders comfortably, as the Twin Dragon Slayers shared a passionate kiss on reunion.

XXX

 **...You're gonna love reading these for the rest of the week I can tell~... (I'm so terrible at these two... I want my Gray-sama back in my fanfictions~! No, back off Juvia, he belongs to Lyon! ...And then Natsu...and then you. Deal with it)**


	5. Master

**Prompt: Master**

XXX

"Rogue, since I am the new guild master of Sabertooth, I would like you to accompany me in being my second in command".

"I'm honoured, although it was kinda obvious to everyone".

"And you shall from now on address me as Sting-sama".

"Not a chance".

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because, I like to think myself as equal to you, not lower than you. Twins are equal after all".

"...I hate you sometimes".

"I love you too, Sting".

"Shut up..."

XXX

 **I warned you for the past four days that I'm terrible at Sting and Rogue~...**


	6. Past

**Prompt: Past**

XXX

"Hey look Sting-kun, there's someone over there!" a small Lector called out over his shoulder, a paw pointing towards a small raven haired boy underneath a tree. Sting caught up to his partner and they slowly walked over to the boy, who had something dressed up as a frog settled on his lap. The raven boy woke tot he sound of footsteps and shook the bundle on his lap gently to wake it also.

Sting smiled, somehow immediately trusting this boy, and offered his hand to help him up. The raven looked doubtful for a moment before taking the hand and using it to stand. The 'frog' hid behind it's partner's leg, to which Lector became curious and walked over to it. He poked it on the shoulder gently, earning a wide eyed stare, and then went round the back to unzip the costume, revealing a green cat.

Sting broke into a bigger smile. "You have a cat too? Cool! I'm Sting Eucliffe, and this is Lector, my partner!"

"I'm Rogue Cheney...and this is Frosch, my partner. He wears the costume because he thinks he's a frog for some reason... I tried telling him he's a cat but he wouldn't listen and just got upset about it, so I found the costume for him".

Sting laughed childishly, "So what are you guys doing out here?" she asked as Lector helped Frosch back into the costume.

"Travelling".

"Where to?"

"Anywhere..."

"...Do you want to travel with me? I'm going to find somewhere to train my magic and beat that one mage they call Salamander!"

"Magic? What sort of magic?"

"Dragon Slayer magic. I'm a Light Dragon Slayer".

"Oh. I'm a Shadow Dragon Slayer".

"That's so cool! We should definitely be friends then, and partners too! We can be like... Twin Dragon Slayers!" he chuckled.

Rogue smiled a bit, debating it in his head before nodding his agreement. "Sounds like a plan".

XXX

 **I warned you guys~ Also, you know reviews make me super happy, right~? *hint hint, nudge nudge***

 **Did it reveal anywhere in the anime how these two met exactly or like...did I miss it or something cause all I remember is a flashback of Sting with Lector wanting to defeat Natsu someday (how long did it take Natsu to get that nickname I wonder, since Sting was like a child when he declared that..)**


	7. Black

**Prompt: Black**

XXX

Black. That was the colour of his guild mark. The colour of darkness. The colour of hell. The colour of everything bad. But yet, he was the more calm and collective of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. With his pitch black hair, he was the night sky.

XXX

 **Well there we go, that was some crap week, huh? I know people usually tell me that my writing is good but at some point as a writer, you will read stuff back to yourself and think it's absolute shit and should never have been written. Eh, just the way life goes for writers at times. Anyway, that's it for Stingue week! Well, yeah, there's the bonus but I honestly don't feel like doing it and I feel this is a good place to end.**

 **Also, if you follow me and haven't already heard, I am quitting the Fairy Tail fandom for quite awhile. I will try my hardest to write Fairy Tail things if my brain comes up with an idea but really, the most I'll be posting while away from the fandom is just stories I've already begun and need finishing...**

 **It's just that I only watch the anime, and then there's people who read the manga so they're way ahead of the anime-only people like myself, and then you want to read comments at the end of each episode like when there's a huge cliffhanger and stuff (like when Silver said he actually Deliora) and then there's people in the comments who read the manga and end up ruining it for the others - most don't even put that it's a spoiler cause y'know, apparently EVERYBODY reads the goddam manga - and then when the new episode arrives, I'm sitting there watching it and not at all feeling the excitement because some jackass in the comments told what was really gonna happen.**

 **That and I really need to get back into my other fandoms, like Uta no Prince-sama, cause I have fanfics sitting everywhere and of course I don't write them cause I'm so fucking focused on Fairy Tail. Honestly, I don't mind Fairy Tail, I don't mind some spoilers if I find them WAY WAY ahead of time than the anime is at (like, I found out about Silver and who he really was way before the Tartarous arc but when he said he was Deliora that surprised me, that got me excited until some noob in the comments was like "haha he's not Deliora really" and well yeah, you get the picture).**

 **Actually, I'm working on my Fairy Tail High School AU (it is Lyoray based) but only because I'm enjoying that one (unlike my Fairy Tail vs Lamia Scale one) and it's actually a real novel I'm writing too, so that'll have updates quite frequently. And then I'm also currently working on a Black Butler Boarding School AU (Cielois based) which has turned out pretty good so far! [And I'm nowhere near the second season in watching BB but I like Alois already and did a ton of research cause I'm an ass - and a hypocrite cause...well, it's obvious why I'm a hypocrite doing that].**

 **So yes, hopefully this break from Fairy Tail can get me more motivated into writing fanfiction cause...I really need to write something other than Fairy Tail...sorry.**


End file.
